Talk:BelievixinStella/Archievement 5
Tks ^^! God! I can't believe what I missed on Blog sections. I wasn't there for ages @@! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 04:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Saw your message on Fatimah's talkpage,nobody will know she using it 'cause it protected her IP.Even though it a hacker tool,but it helped alot,even the goverment used it protect their IPs,so i don't think using it is breaking the laws.....It the only way she can watch Winx Club Episodes easy!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Umm...You're right.I really don't want to change my IP idress.But thank you so much anyway :) 07:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen Ep 6 yet? It was cool episode. 04:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me? Do you know what's name of this beautiful horse?: I know she/he is Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. 08:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay and is Sirenix Boxes page created in this wiki? 08:27, October 10, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, 4Kids ran different story lines if we compare it with Rai... And when Nick co-produced Winx with Rai, meant Nick would be the new Rai, so I think Nick's story line is right... I'm also a bit unpleased when the creator throws Roxy away... I'm afraid she'd lose adventure experiences later... And the story becomes messy with that Roy... You know what Brittney, I think this season will show us Flora, Musa and Tecna's backgrounds, because so far we didn't know much about them... And in the 8th ep, the girls will go to Melody!!! I'm so excited! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:53, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I once read on Cinque.it, that page mentioned that Roy is a Specialist who loves diving and will become Aisha's bf... I really can't wait to see the Winx use Harmonix underwater... And don't worry... I kept forgetting that when I'd sent my messages to SkyGuy =]]! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:49, October 12, 2012 (UTC) IDK :P! That's what I read there :P! You can check on that site... Well... type that site address, then enter that page, click on Winx's logo/picture somewhere and there you go... However, that site is written by Italian so I used translated tools =]]! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:00, October 12, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :D! Tests, tests and tests... I'm exhausted @@!!! My table-mates - simply understand like people sit on the same table with me at school and there're 3 of them :P! - help me a lot... Oh my!!! IDK what happened, but there's a Luna page in Candidates for deletions there =.=!!! And thank you, Brittney, I'm trying my best to fix grammar errors and edit the story lines =]]!!! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) there belongs to BloomPurple11 ^^! My maths teacher always tries her best to kill me @@!!! I hate maths >..RoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfetto 08:32, October 12, 2012 (UTC) how dare you beacause i heard it with my to erars ENCHANTED CLOTH! not ENCHANTED CLOAK! Me too :D! Anyway, how do you think about my new signature??? 01:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) That's the best part ^^!!! Now the pendant is back, I hope everything is alright... And Stella's selkies is very cute, just like her bonder ^^!!! I still can't understand about the gems-finding quests =]]! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I think they'll... Because there's an episode the Winx the water back to the lake that Daphne often appears - I don't remember its name >.RoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfetto 08:20, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Icy look so evil in her Sirenix!But wat the Trix do to achieve Sirenix?They have to achieve Sirenix through quests like the Winx or they have to steal it?Wat do you think?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I don't think Daphne could,if she could,she already tell the Winx!And if she could,she'll never tell Tritannus!Anyway I bring some bad news Or at least episode 508. Due to low ratings, Nickelodeon staff decided to cancell air this Sunday's episode. Whether they reschedule time of air or not, this intervention could raise ratings - we already faced this change a few weeks ago.Borys had spoken with Jennifer, the reasons why RATINGS ARE FALLING EVERY WEEK are:launch of Season 5 in other languages, so foreigners are switching to their tv stations;subsequently turning Series more and more serious, which makes main receivers of show hard to understand plot and considers it boring.UPDATERatings showing that Disney beats Nick (beside Winx Club, probably five other shows new episodes will be rescheduled) and CN in Sunday shedules. Both stations are in retreat.MESSAGE FROM JENNIFER - As "one tv station" offers better shows in selected air time, Nickelodion plan is to move Winx and some other major shows into time when Disney ... have nothing better to show.Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Me too.I can't believe Disney beat Nick! Disney always show back to back stuff!How can they beat Nick?I'm really disapointed......Do you like anime?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Me too.....It been a long time......Where you come from?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Awsome! How life there?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Everywhere have criminals,i'm was a criminal,but later switched side,and you don't like summer?Really?And talk 'bout Australia,it always remind me 'bout the animals,especially Kangaroo!.And one more thing,i saw your conversaion with Fatimah,ALMOST every boyfriends of the Prettix Club is a member of Task Force,if you create a boyfriend for Luna,do you want him to be in the Task Force too or outsider like Nabu?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Okay ^^! 04:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I never stayed somewhere long enough to call home.....And if that gonna happend,there going to be 2 characters like Nabu in Prettix Club,one is my character,and one is your character,it gonna be interesting ^^!Do you have pets?(except Sunny - that bird of your,i already see him in your gallery,he awsome!)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi!How are you?Anyway i want to tell you to add this on all the pics you have used 4 talkboxes i have got 2 more days of holidays.and can you believe it the day after the holidays is exams. the tests are easy but i sill have to lear little bit(even though i am the smarty pants of the class!) i am doing great. i have been back to my old editing days. school will end (here) in next month. and why dont you try and be a rollback???? i am in my last term too. and sorrel told me the same thing!by the way...is roxy your fav now? oh..... anyway, cant wait for episode 8!and i think i got the bonding pixies in my blog octobers news! you are so lucky!but i dont like those voces very much.and anyway, have you tried making fairy art(not wings) on your own? i already know the paint tool u use. you can make nice art with it! too same here! n i am gtting offline!bye britteny! }} by the way, i watched part of the episode 8. seriously!aisha needs a boost of personality. even though she misses nabu she ought to not be that mean! me too! and why dont you background your signature? i want to capture some shots of melody today! agreed!and what other languages do u speak. i mean do u know any other languages other than italian and english???? thanks amd i have read them already :D Luckly,we i did'nt get Affected by it,but New Jersey got beat down badly! (I live in New York,which was 45 minutes away from Jersey) What happened in Australia? DbzWinx (talk) 00:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff Yes :( If i lived in New Jersey,i would've been in the Hospital! DbzWinx (talk) 00:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC)tiff Howdy!How r u?Have you watch the offical Sirenix 3D?(But i guess you did right).What do you think 'bout it?.And look!Tritannus can beat Daphne!Even the Ascestral Witches can't beat Daphne,Tritannus can!And look,he even got his own mutan army!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey Brittney :D! Can you make me a new sig. Stella~Dazziling Spiral! It must have no background color the color is Orange and Hotpink . And {heart}FloraEnchantix{heart} color is deeppink. Thanks! FloraEnchantix (talk) 03:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) So far the best antagonist in Winx Club series,Trix look like ocpopus in their Sirenix!Do you want the link to watch it? 3D is realistic,it good,but i prefer 2D better!The Sirenix song in Italian is awsome :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh thanks Brittney! :D! Totally,i can't believe he turn all his family to his slave!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks Brittney, again! :D He kinda remind me Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Roger Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb,Heinz always try to ruin his borhter life!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah,Winx Club is the reason i bought a TV,Nick and Disney Channel so far the only channel i watch on TV,but with Nick air Winx Club's episodes so slow,i think i wasted my money!And maybe ep 12 or 13 is the last time we Harmonix :( Some days ago, no talk.How are you honey? Have you seen Ep 9 yet??? 04:10, November 5, 2012 (UTC) hi brittenny.how r u? check this fan-made bloom sirenix. it is hillariouse.!here you r welcome.and gotta go!bye!HI!I SARAH here (talk) 11:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry 4 late reply,for some reason i can't acess your talkpage......'til now!Well i think Believix still the best,Harmonix awsome but only temporary,just like Sophix.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah,it keep getting better and better.......i'm now hooked up with Gravity Falls,Let It Shine and Winx Club! I'm watched and rewind the Sirenix transformation 'bout 20 times a day!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Harmonix theme sound a bit to sleepy!Sirenix sound much cooler,and nope,i'm mainly watch shows on disney Channel,and i'm only watch Winx Club on NickMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ America is fine,but in Viet Nam,every channel must be paid....it cost me alot when i was there....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yes, Borys was angry (or mad) at her. Yes, all the people here admit that... Well, it's not easy to be chosen as admins here. Sorrel quites hate or is allergic to the people keep asking her about the permissions of rollback/admin, and about Roxy, I don't think I understand her, so it's hard to talk about her choice :P! Yup! I wish you too, Brittney. At least, a book I borrowed from the province's library can heal my headaches now. It gives me much ideas for my romantic novels I'm writting abour =]]! And wow!!! The new monsters have their own bios on the wikia!!! I think I'd better change my story about Monster High now xD!!! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 09:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC)